She Used to Be Mine
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Based off the Song Use To be Mine by Sara Barellies Hermione use to had it all..but after the war..it changed her. She wasn't the only people who changed.
1. It's not simple to say

_That most days I don't recognize me_

She used to be mine - Sara Bareilles.

The War changed everyone. It wasn't the same after the Battle of Hogwarts. Nobody was the same afterwards.

Hogwarts wasn't the same either.

But everyone rebuilt their lives, their homes, Hogwarts and themselves.

Hermione sat down against the tree. As she closed her eyes hearing sobs and people talk. It was memory of Hogwarts. Well sort of Remembrance of Hogwarts.

They had memorial and speakers were there. Harry, Ron and Her..

She just spoke and exused herself to be alone. She looked at her hands glad that Ron didn't go after her.

Herself..

Part of her always knew she wasn't going to be same. The Mudblood etched in her arm. Memories as nightmares. and she would often not sleep because of it.

Her parents.. she tried everything but there was no getting her parents back. It was like she never existed. Lately she felt like she wasn't even there. Like she was going through the motions.

She was broken, scared, but that didn't matter. She saw how Harry and the Weasleys also her friends were hurting. She pushed aside her feelings to help them.

She was there to cheer Harry up, shoulder to cry on for Ginny, a girlfriend to Ron, and friend to others. She was glad to be anyone for them. To be the person they needed.

But this kept her up at night.

She remembered how she used to be. Before everything...a kind, know it all that spent a lot of time reading. She was loyal and sweet..but fighter. Lately she felt like she wasn't a fighter or anything.

Herself..the old Hermione was gone.

The new Hermione was something to get use too. Who ever she was at least.

Ron must of notice she was gone. Maybe Ginny or Harry told him to go check on her. She leaned against the tree and already had glamor charm on her. So he wuldn't see her red puffy eyes. She bit her lip as he sat down next to her.

'Hermione, you okay" he asked her. Rons voice crack and he was shaking. He must of had to leave. She understood it through.

"Fine just needed to breathe, you okay" he asked her worried about her boy.

"I.. I don't know if I can" Ron stuttered and rub his eyes. He took a deep breathe not sure what to say or do right now. But he couldn't move anxiety seem to taken over and panic attack appeared.

Hermione was use to that. She helped him through it like she always did.

"I'm here Ron right here" she took his hand reminding him to breathe sloth breathes and that it was going to be okay. He was here with her and it was going to be okay. She wasn't sure about it through.

Someone called his name. Ron gave her smile before leaving. Hermione smiled back but that was gone as soon as he left.

Hermione decided to take a break maybe take a walk. She got up flatten her clothes brushing of the dirt and walked into Hogwarts.

It was quite. The Caste was rebuild little different but home ish. She made her way to the gryffindor tour. Memories as she walked came to she first had friends with Harry and Hermione to later memories of her falling in love with Ron but him not being in love with her. To the adventures they had together.

The Battle..after battle they all stayed to help out. Hermione spent time in the library her safe place but it wasn't safe anymore. It seem like fighting in war for so long she lost her self. She never was a kid..she always want

She wanted to grow up to fast and she did.

She wondered how different it could of been as she made her way to gryffindor common room. Fat Lady open the door for her. Didn't ask for password it was weird. She thought as she made way to red comfortable couch.

She sat down and closed her eyes a tear going down her face.

Wishing she knew who she was


	2. That these shoes and this apron

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" That place and it's patronsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Have taken more than I gave them /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""These shoes, this robe..Hogwarts...its not my home anymore" Hermione through as her hand went over the bedframe of bed that use to be hers. Tears in her eyes and she swallowed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After the war.. The media seem to cover it. They would follow Harry, Ron and herself. Ministry wanted to talk to her. But she didn't really talk about it. Ron he tried and Harry he had too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The War was done but still going on. At least with in Hermione through as she sat down on the bed. Gryffindor Tower seem not to get hit which was good but still memories.. She didn't want to go anywhere. Well besides her home...with her parents. Ones she would never get to say goodbye too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tears flood her vision as her breathing quicken. This happen often. Anxiety seem to now show its ugly head as Hermione tried to take breathes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""CALM DOWN NOTHING IS WRONG YOU'RE FINE" she screamed in her mind but her body was frozen like somebody casted " Petrificus Totalus" on her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"At once memories that didn't even happen seem to hit her. Most of them sad as she tried to slow her breathing. She wish somebody could calm her down to be there but she realize how alone she was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It felt like she was drowning but she was drowning. She felt like she had been running for years and now finally can feel every scar..every pain she ever felt at one time. Her Mudblood scar seem to burn as she felt tears blind her vision once again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Her mind started to panic as she hugged herself again. Rocking herself back and forth back and forth till she fell asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She was woke up with a noise. Someone calling her name. She recognized it to be Ginny. Who became one her best friends through out the years. After the war they became like sisters. They would confide in each other even through Hermione kept her game face on. She sat up, her hair a mess and eyes red. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ginny came in before Hermione could put spells on herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ginny eyes went wide when she saw the look on Hermiones face before sitting on her bed and pulling her into a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You are so strong...but its okay to not to be okay" Ginny whispered to her and Hermione swallowed hard. She didn't want to cry not here...not now. Not with Ginny who lost some of her friends and her brother. When Hermione lost herself and her parents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She smiled at Ginny and it was almost genuine. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"'I'm fine Gin.. how is everyone" Hermione wanted to know and she didn't want to talk about herself. She played with hem of her cloak as she listen to Ginny told her what happen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ron broke down again, but George was there and helped. Harry also did help but Teddy needed sleep and Harry wanted to take care of him today. Even through he was stress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Her family (Ginny's) was with Ron, and got him calming drought as George distracted him with stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Some what home and others didn't know what to do. They were all in Great hall which was kind of hard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hermiones mind went to where she saw Fred laying on the floor. She swallowed hard and mind went back to whatever Ginny was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So are you coming" Ginny asked worried about her friend. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hermione nodded and said she would clean herself up and meet her in common room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ginny seem to be satisfied with the reply and went down stairs leaving Hermione alone again. Which she didn't mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You can do this Hermione.. you are Granger..you are strong..they need you so you have to be strong' Hermione said as soon as step in front of mirror. She closed her eyes and took style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You are strong.." she whispered opening her eyes and washed her face before waving her wand. Her eyes weren't that puffy not and didn't look like she cried. She was okay with out she felt she went down stairs to meet Ginny./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ginny didn't say anything about the spells Hermione put on and they walked in silence to the Great Hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"But Hermione notice..the sad look on Ginnys face..the paints weeping..some were gone. Hogwarts felt not like a home like something else and Hermione couldn't put finger on it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They went to the great hall where they could hear talking. Some of it quite, some loud as laughing about something. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"George was talking about memories he had of Fred. Some of family couldn't stop smiling but Ron and Percy seem sad and distant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Harry looked up, a baby Teddy with pink hair like his mom was sleeping on his lap. Ginny smiled and sat down next to him putting her arms around her boyfriend and his godson. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hermione took look around the room. Nobody notice yet besides Harry. She wanted to breathe and run out of here. But she had to be strong..she just had too. Taking a breathe she made her way to were her boy was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Putting her arms around Ron in hug. Ron leaned against her and closed his eyes. He had been crying a lot and Hermione whispered comforting words into his ear. Even though right now she wished someone would do the same for her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Should we leave" Mrs. Weasley asked looking around. They were one of the last group here but still none of them couldn't leave. They just couldn't./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Can we stay here for tonight...please' Ron asked the group. None of them wanted to say they would rather go home. The look on Rons face was pleading. Maybe it would help they thought but Hermione wasn't sure. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She just sat down hands in lap and started at the half eaten food before style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Are you going to eat that" Ron asked. making her giggle kind and pushing her food to him. Same old Ron she thought even though it wasn't true. He was still him but not. But nobody pointed that out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nobody wanted to admit they were broken./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


End file.
